Robotic cleaning devices can be used to clean a defined area based on a program stored in the robot's processor. The purpose of these devices is to clean efficiently a room without the need for a user to physically control the cleaning device, or even be in the room when the floor is being cleaned. This can effectively reduce the time necessary for household chores, reduce noise pollution by enabling a room to be cleaned without the need for a user to be present, or enable an elderly or disabled person to clean a room which would otherwise be difficult or impossible to achieve without aid.
A number of methods for achieving this aim are currently in use. For example robotic cleaning devices are available which allow the movement of the robot to be controlled directly by a remote communication device to either follow a path defined by commands from the remote device, or to follow a cleaning path based on a program stored in the robot. These devices however require a user to be present in order to control the motion of the robot or directly implement a stored cleaning mission.
Devices are available which allow a robotic cleaner to be controlled remotely from a separate electronic device, such as a PC with a wireless communication attachment. These devices can therefore be controlled from a scheduling and control application program within the computer, thus allowing the device to operate without the need for a user to be present. These devices require a separate PC to be operational and in linked communication with the robotic device before it can carry out a task and complete a scheduling assignment.
Robotic cleaners are also available which allow a user to directly input scheduling and control information into the robotic device using buttons located on the device itself. As a result, this device can work autonomously once a schedule has been physically input into the robotic device. However, this device does not allow scheduling information to be communicated to the device from a remote controller. As a result, the device would not completely alleviate the need to physically approach the controller, bend down, and input the scheduling information manually. This could limit the ability of the device to be easily used by a person of limited mobility.
None of the current robotic cleaners allow all the desired functions of a robotic cleaning robot to be enabled from a single remote device, without the need for further external control. The devices currently available require either an external source to control the scheduling function, or a direct physical input of the scheduling information through user inputs on the robotic device itself. Allowing a robotic cleaner to run autonomously a scheduling application without external input, receive updated scheduling and other user applications or information from a portable remote device without direct physical contact, and also allow the robotic cleaner to be directly controlled remotely from the same portable remote device, if and when required, would greatly increase the utility of the robotic cleaner and broaden the range of applications for a user.
From the foregoing, there is a need for a method and apparatus to allow a robotic cleaning device to operate autonomously to a remotely communicated user defined schedule, without the need for a user to be present or for a further control input from an external source. It is also desirable to provide a single portable apparatus that can load the configuration applications into the robotic device, select and communicate scheduling information to the robotic device, and control a function of a robotic device based on a direct user command, to improve the utility, efficiency and usability of a robotic cleaning device.